This invention relates to apparatus for use by outdoors persons and more particularly to apparatus for use by fishermen desiring to measure and monitor water temperatures at pre-selected locations and depths.
It is known that fish are more active feeders when the water temperature is within a certain range. Consequently, many serious fisherman carry thermometers or other temperature measuring devices to determine when and where the fish are more likely to strike. These temperature measurement devices typically are a thermometer on the end of a string, thrown into the water while grasping the string to measure the temperature at predetermined locations and depths. This inconvenient procedure requires carrying extra gear, that is the string and thermometer; retrieving the thermometer from the pocket or other storage location, unraveling the string, throwing the thermometer into the water, letting it sink to the desired depths, retrieving it and reading the indicator, then rewinding the string and stowing again.
In addition to being inconvenient, the procedure is unsatisfactory because it is often difficult to position the thermometer at the desired location and depth and maintain it there. For example, the thermometer has a tendency to drift in swift currents, making it difficult to measure the temperature at the desired location and depth. Even if it is possible to place the thermometer in the desired location, it must remain long enough to permit the temperature reading to stabilize. Once again, this is difficult in swift currents. Finally, since the thermometer must be retrieved by winding in the string, and then returned to its storage location, this procedure entails the use of both hands, making it difficult to hold a fishing rod.
The apparatus described and claimed in the parent application overcame these difficulties by providing a water temperature measuring device in which a temperature sensor is located adjacent one end of an elongated member such as a hiking/wading staff or a fishing rod. A temperature read-out device is located in the vicinity of the other end of the elongated member. The output of the temperature sensor is coupled to the temperature read-out device by appropriate means supported in or on the elongated member.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the difficulties of the thermometer on a string by providing a water temperature measuring device in which a temperature sensor is attached to the foot of one leg of a wader and a temperature read-out device is located on the torso portion of the wader. The output of the temperature sensor is couple to the temperature read-out device by appropriate means supported in or on the leg of the wader.
Another object of the present invention to provide a water temperature measuring device of the type shown and described in this application with an alarm to indicate when temperature extremes are exceeded, or when a specific temperature is detected.
Another object of the present invention to provide the water temperature measuring device with means for providing read-out in accordance with a pre-selected scale.
Another object of the present invention to provide a water temperature measuring device with a plurality of battery sources and means for automatically turning the power sources off in order to extend their life.
These and other object of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following description of the invention.